Some of the current contact center solutions have attempted to identify issues that arise on social networks. For example, a person may identify an issue that is associated with a product or service using a second language that is not native to the person on a social network such as a blog. An agent in the contact center may try to respond to the issue by communicating with the person who identified the issue. This works fine when the agent who responds to the issue and the person who identified the issue can both correspond/speak fluently. However, sometimes this is not the case. For example, the person who identified the issue may be able to write in the second language fairly well, but may not be able to speak the second language fluently. If the contact center agent calls the person who identified the issue and tries to communicate vocally, the agent may have difficulty understanding the person who identified the issue because of this lack of fluency.
Another example can be that even though the person who identified the issue can communicate in the second language (or multiple additional languages), they may prefer to converse in their native language. Being able to identify that the person can speak in two or more languages would allow the contact center to identify a different agent that can communicate in the native language (and optionally in both the native language and the second language(s)), thus increasing the customer's satisfaction.
Similar problems exist when a person sends emails, Instant Messaging (IM), or other written communications to a contact center using a second language that is not their native language. Since the communication is in the second language, the communication is then routed to an agent that can communicate using the second language. This can cause similar problems because of the person's and the agent's inability to correspond/speak in the second language.
Likewise, when a caller calls into the contact center using a second language, the call is directed to an agent to handle the caller's problem. In many cases, the caller may have difficulty conversing with an agent of the contact center in the second language due to heavy accents and/or lack of fluency in the language. What is needed is a way to proactively identify different languages spoken by the person in order to provide better customer service.